I'm with You
by KailaRosa
Summary: ~~Request from sayianprincess~~ Pan is thinking about a certain Prince of all Saiyan...


"I'm With You"  
  
  
  
A/N: This fanfic is about Pan and Trunks. I wrote it for sayianprincess. I'm so happy to have a first fanfic written for someone that I gave all my worth for it. I wanted to write it on impulse, and when I listen to I'm with you by Avril Lavigne (that I'm listening right now), I thought that it was what Pan was feeling for Trunks.I know it will be a little sad, but I wanna make it good at the end.  
  
Well, for those who are interest by my story, let's go.  
  
~means thoughts~ "" means talking ~~song~~ ////telepathic////  
  
Let the story begins  
  
I'm with you by Kaila  
  
London was beautiful yet she wasn't able to recognized it by herself. She walked around in the raining streets, looking so lost and yet so found. She could stop her walk, like if she was flying on a cloud. Her eyes were fixed in front of her. The twenty years old straight long, black hair woman was breath taking, taking every guys eyes to her, like if she was begging secretly to be admired. Her deep dark black were looking so sad that it was like she was making the rain fall around her by her own will. Mother nature was nothing compare to her, she was the nature itself. Slender then most girls, yet looking a little more firm then them, she was in an average weight and height.  
  
~~I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark~~  
  
A bridge came in her view. She walked slowly, not bothering to accept the umbrella a young cute man offered her. He looked at her go, stunned by the look of pain in her eyes. How could this beautiful young woman be so sad. She couldn't be empty as her pained eyes were telling him. He continued on his way, looking one last time behind him at the high head walking girl.  
  
~~I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain ~~  
  
Women and men looked as she continued her journey on the streets, walking to the bridge. The rain was light, almost invisible as the darkness was starting to wrap around her slowly, making her as invisible as a cat in the rain. She was now only a small for in the dark streets, followed by people's fascinated eyes. A lone woman.  
  
~~No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound~~  
  
Nothing was telling her that, now, someone was following her. There was a peaceful silence, telling her that her hope to see her dark man was now gone. ~Alone~ she told herself again, ashamed of what she was thinking. She was supposed to have her pride, to be a Saiyan, a warrior, even if she was a girl.  
  
~~Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life~~  
  
She secretly wished that, one day, her dark, secretly loved prince would come and tell her the words she always wished to hear since the first time she saw him. She believe in love at first sight, even if she was 4 years old the first time she saw him. She was sure he was the one, the only person able to open the door of her secret heart, the secretly love she was keeping for her soul mate. Tears threatened to fall from the dark pit of her eyes.  
  
~~Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
She vowed her life to love one man, and yet, she wasn't love back at all, like if he was blind by all those bimbos all around him, wanting him for sex or for his money. Like if she cared for money, it was nothing compare to the love he could give her. She wished she could see his face in the dark, those purple hair flowing with he small breeze around her that was getting her body heat cool down, the rain falling on his face, his hands in his baggy pants, his look as hurt as hers was now.  
  
~~I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right~~  
  
She sighed.~ It's only a dream, like those dreams where you tell me "I love you Son Pan" ~she told herself in her head. ~ I don't know why I keep telling myself to believe in something lost even before beginning. ~  
  
~~And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone ~~  
  
"I can't keep up like this, I have to face the music. I am forever condemned to a one way love." whispered the woman o herself. "Twenty years old and no even a serious boyfriend in my life or ever before. Still a fucking virgin, I am a real lost." She looked around and sighed.  
  
~~Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life ~~  
  
She was so lost that even in her head, it was empty, the peace is gone, she was a puzzled alive. She couldn't continue to live like that, she was too foolish. Her Saiyan side was so proud that she was angry with herself. She was beautiful after all, wasn't she ? She could feel the men's adoration looks on her body. She was sexy, yet she was alone.  
  
~~Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
She looked at her right when she heard footsteps. Hope was begging to become alive in her heart. She hope it was him. She hadn't suppress her ki just to be sure someone would find her, bringing him first in line. So she waited for the person to talk, hoping to hear his beautiful deep voice.  
  
"Pan ?"  
  
That was it, she was sure she would fall unconscious right there. He whole being was getting hot even if it was getting cold outside.  
  
~~Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yeah yea ~~  
  
"Trunks ?" whispered the woman just enough loud so his ears could hear it.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Why are you here ?" he asked walking to rejoined her.  
  
She felt his closeness, like a cool poison. She was getting hotter, but not for his presence only now, but for his closeness for now. She was near to fall in his arms as he came in front of her to confront her face to face.  
  
"I wanted to think."  
  
"Why you didn't do it at your home ?"  
  
"I wasn't in the mood to stay inside, I want rain. So I thought about London." answered the female Saiyan.  
  
"You look so sad. To be here didn't help you ? May I do something to help you, I am your friend after all. " he began before being cut by a now angry Pan.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about ! You are the cause of all the pain I have inside my whole being, YOU caused the hole in my very soul. I feel like I was torn apart from side to side ! " started the quarter Saiyan. "You brought me down, like if I was nothing. You didn't notice it, cause you are too centre on yourself ! Mister LOOK AT ME ! This is angering me so much that even how much I love you, I can hate you for having break my heart !"  
  
At the end, her eyes were all wet from tears, tears of pain, emptiness, anger and lost of control. Trunks looked dumb found, lost. He started to open his mouth but no words came out of his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to think that this young, beautiful woman was in love with him from whenever he couldn't place. He looked as lost as she was when he saw her walk in the streets of London not so long ago, where he was watching his secret love getting herself wet without taking care about it.  
  
~~It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new ~~  
  
"Pan, listen to me now. I can't bring myself to believe how I cause so much pain to you. This wasn't was I wanted to do to you, I never wanted to bring you down with my stupidity, I love you too much to do so." admitted the Prince of the Saiyan, looking in her now hopeful filling eyes. " Do you believe me ?"  
  
Pan looked at her long time friend and felt herself fall into happiness she never had before. Her first crush now love was telling her he was in love with her as well. This was way too perfect. She was feeling like if she was on a cloud. But this time the cloud was so peaceful that she wanted to invite Trunks to be on it.  
  
~~I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
No need for words, she wanted to tell him by the sweet kisses she dreamed of giving him since the first time she saw all his being. Trunks welcomed her mouth, begging entrance with his tongue to have a taste of her.  
  
Perfect.  
  
The world was spinning around them, this was like if she was in paradise, and he was feeling the same way too.  
  
~~Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are ~~  
  
*Lemon warning*  
  
They were now at his home, where they had made their way through the rain from London. They were now laying on the bed, both had no clothes on, the foreplay only beginning. Trunks knew Pan being a virgin, and he wasn't at his first time. He wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible. She was his world, so beautiful inside and out. It was hard to breath looking at her, and he was feeling insecure about causing her so much pain before, bringing her down with his words. He will repay her for the bad actions he made to her.  
  
Pan was feeling so well, so cherish, that she didn't want to leave his palace. His house was now hers, and she didn't want to be somewhere else. She wanted to feel like a woman in his arms, she wanted to jump on the other side. And as he began to touch her body, she knew it was right. Not even a small feeling of fear was welling inside her.  
  
~~But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~~  
  
His mouth went at her cunt, just to make sure she would be prepared for later. Her soft sounds muffled by the pillow she was using to quiet herself, not that she was screaming out loud. Trunks couldn't take it any longer, he wanted to have her, she was eatable and her taste in his mouth was bringing his to the verge of the his instincts. The sweetness of her movements, her fragrance was totally a pleasure to have. And he wanted more.  
  
"Pan, don't stop yourself from crying, I know it will hurt. " said the Prince, trying to prepare her.  
  
"I know. I love you Trunks."  
  
Words were nothing compare to the feelings he made her feel when he entered her. The bliss was total, peaceful. She was feeling so complete that she believe that the time he moved on, something of her was moving without her will. It was her soul mate. Her other part. Trunks.  
  
~~Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are ~~  
  
She was knowing him now. He was giving himself to her, and by their love making act, it was totally abandonment. They were giving each other what they always dreamed to have.  
  
Pan felt her stomach clench with a pleasure she never felt before and she took hold of Trunks' shoulders while her whole being was convulsing from the first experiencing orgasm she had now. Trunks moaned her name slowly, his body convulsing from her wall crashing his hardness. She was so tight around him that he couldn't help to come hardly. This was the best orgasm he ever had in his life. She was his soul now, and in the throw of passion, his teeth clamped down on her neck, breaking her soft skin, marking her eternally his, no one else's. Pan arched her neck and purred of pure pleasure, feeling herself getting lighter and the emptiness in her filling up. She was one with him. And when he had finished, she latched on his neck and bit him at the same place he did on hers.  
  
This was perfect.  
  
Trunks groaned of pleasure, aroused again. She was a real demon. The succubus of his dream was no the angel of his daylight. His world was complete. Never again will he walk around, searching for her soul to bond with him.  
  
Tonight, they were one.  
  
For always.  
  
~~But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...~~  
  
////////Don't leave me./////////  
  
///////Never Pan-chan. Never will I.////////  
  
  
  
OMG !!! I was near to cry when I wrote the sad part. I was inspired by myself, cause I kind had a situation like that, when I was alone and the guy I had a crush on me came to me. I was even listening to beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Listen to it while singing it, being at her place and you will get tears in your eyes. I think I will write a songfic about this song too. ;) By chance I was alone this morning ! *sniff* Well , anyway, I hope you liked it. I will probably make a sequel, but gimme ideas, cause I'm out of it now ! Thx R+R  
  
Kaila  
  
Thx Again to sayianprincess for giving me free way of making a t/p lemon ! This is for you ! 


End file.
